Confessing His Love
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Shining Armor decides it's time to proposal to his one true love, Princess Cadance and does so before he feels it's too late during the Grand Galloping Gala in the castle gardens of Canterlot... Sweet, Romantic One Shot!


**Hey everypony!**

 **I got another one shot for you! Now many people have probably already done this, it's basically impossible to check the whole archive to see if this was done…**

 **But this one shot's going to be about Shining Armor's proposal to Cadance, before "A Canterlot Wedding" of course!**

 **Hope everypony likes this version!**

* * *

 **Many moons ago, in Canterlot…**

The grand galloping gala has once again come to the regal city of Canterlot and every pony that was invited to the grand annual event in the city was excited as they filed into the royal castle in the city. Along them was a family of unicorns that included an adult stallion that had a blue coat, a adult mare that had a white coat, a colt that had a white coat, and an even younger filly that had a purple coat. As the family were in line to be welcomed by none other than Princess Celestia herself, the white colt was nervous for some reason, which his little sister, the purple filly, noticed.

"Everything okay big brother?" The purple filly asked her older brother.

"Oh, I'm okay Twily." The white colt answered, although he wasn't, since he was shaking a bit as the family moved up ever slowly towards the princess.

"Are you worried about seeing Cadance again?" The purple filly, who was Twilight asked.

"You know, sometimes I think you're too smart for me little sis." The white colt replied, giving a smug look on his face.

"Can't help it big brother." Twilight giggled and then comforted her older brother. "Don't worry, she'll be glad to see you again." Twilight reassured the white colt.

"I hope you're right Twily…" Shining Armor breathed in and then out again.

Soon enough the family got to the princess and the family and Celestia exchanged bows to each other, with Celestia, of course, saying, "Welcome to the Gala." However, it wasn't just Celestia there to greet them, standing besides the white alicorn was a little one, that had a pink coat. She is Celestia's niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or simply, Cadance. As the family of unicorns finished their greetings with Celestia, Cadence looked at her aunt, with a begging look in her eyes.

"Okay, my little niece, you can do it." Celestia said, giving a smile.

And then, right in front of all the present company, Cadence did the "Ladybugs awake" chant with Twilight right than and there. After which the two young fillies then hugged and while they were hugging, Cadence noticed the white colt, just standing besides his parents all nervous.

"Shining Armor?" Cadance asked.

"Hi… Princess…" The white colt known as Shining Armor replied slowly.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, you look handsome tonight." Cadance commented on Shining Armor's appearance.

"And you look very pretty tonight…" Shining Armor commented, blushing.

"He's a bit nervous to see you again, that's all." Twilight teased her big brother.

"No I'm not!" Shining Armor said a bit too loudly and then put his hoof on his muzzle, going more red from embarrassment.

Cadance just giggled and thought Shining Armor was just too cute as she let go of the hug with Twilight.

"Well, I hope you two, along with your parents, enjoy the night." Cadance said.

The family of unicorns then left to go enjoy the annual event, but Shining Armor could only continue to look at Cadance with sighing eyes as he couldn't help but feel so much love for her. He has never felt this way before to any filly and he just couldn't explain how he really felt, his heart was just begging him to say the simple words to Cadance and yet he couldn't. All Shining Armor could do at the moment was just turn his head back around and try to enjoy the rest of the night…

"Sir, it's almost time for the gala to start." A royal guard's voice sounded to Shining Armor, who was occupied with his thoughts.

"Oh right, sorry!" Shining Armor shook his head free of his thoughts.

Again, it was the time of the grand galloping gala and Shining Armor, now a full grown stallion, who was the young captain of the royal guard in Canterlot, got back into the present time as he made sure all the royal guards were prepared for their duties tonight. As Shining Armor finished his round, he spoke to the two other officers who were with him.

"If you officers will excuse me, I got something I have to handle myself." Shining Armor told the other officers.

"Of course sir!" The officers saluted and left to leave Shining Armor alone.

As soon as Shining Armor was left alone, he trotted quickly over to the royal guard barracks in the castle and got what he was looking for. As Shining Armor held a tiny shiny object in his hoof, he sighed and spoke to himself.

"Okay Shining Armor, tonight's the night, this is your last chance to do it." Shining Armor told himself as he gripped the object in his hoof lightly.

Shining Armor then came out of the barracks and right on time, because the grand galloping gala was starting, Celestia greeting those who were invited. As Shining Armor came to the spot in the castle where Celestia was greeting everypony, he also saw Cadance, who was also grown up and now a young mature mare. Shining Armor just couldn't take his eyes off Cadance, it was like her very beauty radiated out to him and appealed to him to just stare. Cadance eventually noticed Shining Armor while looking around the grand room in the castle.

"Shining Armor?" Cadance said quietly as the princess then turned to her aunt. "Auntie, can you excuse me for a minute?" Cadance asked Celestia.

Celestia also saw Shining Armor and knew what Cadance was going to do, Celestia only smiled.

"Go ahead my niece." Celestia approved and Cadance then smiled back up to her aunt and then walked down the stairs to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor saw Cadance walk down and started to panic as Cadance came closer and closer to him. He just breathed in and out and tried to stay calm as Cadance arrived in front of him.

"Hello Shining Armor, nice to see you again." Cadance greeted. "You look very handsome tonight." Cadance commented, Shining Armor remembering how she told him that on the first night he gone to the grand galloping gala all those years ago with his family.

"Thanks and you look very pretty tonight." Shining Armor said slowly while blushing, Cadance remembering how he told her that so many years ago as well.

"Thank you, well I should get back to my aunt, it's good to see you again." Cadance smiled.

"You too…" Shining Armor replied. "My princess." Shining Armor bowed, shaking a little as Cadance only giggled and then returned to her aunt.

Shining Armor then went back to his own duties for tonight until he felt it was time to do it. And that time came much quicker than he expected. As the night wore on, Shining Armor decided to do his plan, first he walked up to one of the royal guard officers and whispered something to him before Shining Armor himself went into the castle gardens, to wait for Cadance.

As Cadance finished up greeting the last arrivals with her aunt, the pink princess herself went to enjoy the night, talking to the elites of the regal city at one of the dining tables, while enjoying little bites of cake. Cadance was busy talking to Fancy Pants when the royal guard officer that Shining Armor sent came to Cadance.

"Excuse me, your highness." The officer said and bowed when Cadance faced him.

"Yes?" Cadance asked, curious as to what was the matter.

"The captain of the royal guard wishes to speak with you in the gardens." The officer explained.

"What does Shining Armor want to say to me in the gardens?" Cadance thought before replying to the officer. "Very well, I shall go see what he wants."

Cadance excused herself from Fancy Pants before getting out of her chair to go to the castle gardens. As the sounds from the gala became quieter as Cadance walked further into the gardens, it also became darker, resulting in Cadance having to use her unicorn magic to light the way, so as not to bump into anything. As it fully became dark, Cadance came to one of the fountains, that had stone benches circling it. Sitting on one of the benches was Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor?" Cadance asked. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Shining Armor smiled and scooted over to give Cadance room to sit down next to him.

Cadance slowly came over and sat down besides Shining Armor on the bench, both of them looking at the fountain without saying a word at first. This is until Shining Armor spoke up.

"So… Lovely night we're having…" Shining Armor commented.

"Yeah, it is…" Cadance replied, now a bit uneasy.

A few more minutes went by until Shining Armor decided better to do it now than later. Any further delay would mean he would never be able to do it and this chance would be his last.

"Cadance…" Shining Armor spoke.

"Yes Shining Armor?" Cadance replied.

Shining Armor got off the bench and knelt down in front of Cadance, breathing in and out heavily as he took out the tiny object he got from before in the barracks. It was a proposal ring and Shining Armor held it in one of his front hoofs, while with his other front hoof, he took one of Cadance's hoofs.

"Mi Amore Cadenza, I had this feeling deep down in my heart that I always wanted to tell you, but never had the courage to do so. Every time I looked upon you, I wanted to tell you this, but I just couldn't get it out and even now, I don't know if I can." Shining Armor began while Cadance was speechless. "So I'm just going to say it, Cadance, I love you and if you'll have me, will you be my mare?"

Cadance was at first at a loss of words, of course she has the same feelings for Shining Armor as he does ever since they first saw each other, but she never imagined that Shining Armor would ask her this. As Cadance looked down upon Shining Armor, waiting for her answer, she saw the look in his eyes, that he really meant it. And Cadance felt that she was ready to be someone's mare and that Shining Armor was perfect for her. So she decided and she said…

"Yes, I will be, Shining Armor." Cadance smiled.

"Really?" Shining Armor replied, a bit surprised.

"Of course, I had a feeling you would ask me sooner or later, but I wasn't expecting it now." Cadance smiled.

Shining Armor then took the ring from his hoof with his unicorn magic and placed it around Cadance's horn. As soon as that was done, the two held hooves with each other and came closer and closer, until their muzzles touched in a loving kiss. It was so new to the both of them, never have they felt such a feeling before and now they didn't want it to end. However, of course, they needed to release for air and to breath, but they replaced their kiss with a hug.

"I love you Shining Armor." Cadance said as a tear fell from one of her eyes.

"I love you too Cadance." Shining Armor said back as he hugged Cadance a little tighter, also with tears starting to come out.

The two engaged ponies then separated from their hug and wiped each other's eyes with their hooves.

"So, how about a dance now?" Shining Armor suggested.

"Isn't it going to be hard to dance in your armor?" Cadance pointed out.

"Oh right…" Shining Armor realized and then took off his armor, Cadance giggling at seeing Shining Armor's white coat. "What?" Shining Armor said, confused as to why Cadance was giggling.

"Nothing… It's just you have been hiding your handsome coat the whole night so far." Cadance replied. "Now, how about that dance?"

"As my princess wishes." Shining Armor smiled and the two locked hooves with each other again and danced around the fountain throughout the gala.

Unknown to the two engaged ponies, Princess Celestia saw the whole thing when she was looking for her niece and found her by the fountain with Shining Armor. She witnessed the proposal and could only smile in delight as Shining Armor proposed to her niece. Celestia just let the two have their alone time as she quietly went back to the gala.

"Looks like a wedding is in order." Celestia told herself happily as she returned to the castle building.

Meanwhile Cadance and Shining Armor were having their fun together, celebrating the fact that they were going to get married. Shining Armor finally got over his nervousness and proposed to his dream mare and now he felt more happier than he has ever been, since Cadance said yes. And well Cadance was just as happy that Shining Armor finally confessed his feelings to her and now she was going to his mare. Now the two had a Canterlot wedding to plan, to make it the best day of their lives.

* * *

 **And done! (Sighs in relief)**

 **I admit the ending could have been a bit better… But what does everypony think? Did you like it or not?**


End file.
